<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My hand in your pocket, my key on your chain by Nemamka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022205">My hand in your pocket, my key on your chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka'>Nemamka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding vow, wedding vows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a piece of paper in his hand, a knot in his stomach. But what he has to say, can’t be written, can’t be planned. It has to be another surprise. </p>
<p>Last year I was in Yuuri's headspace. This year I'm in Viktor's.<br/>This is his wedding vow, inspired by a wholesome drama class exercise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My hand in your pocket, my key on your chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/gifts">metalkiralylany</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title song: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0iQ77tSa7ncj7zBPtVx6cU">here</a> / <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcaL-N0AiDw">here</a></p>
<p>Happy birthday, Luna! ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd quiets down once more after listening to the first vow. Many are moved to tears, there’s some obligatory sniffs and excited whispers here and there, echoing between the stone walls. The old wooden pews eventually stop creaking as the assembly holds their breath as one, for the last time before they can go wild with celebration. </p>
<p>Let’s ignore the fact that Christophe is wearing a glittery cassock when he shouldn’t be, shall we? Or an even weirder one, that most of the guests still haven’t noticed it’s him. </p>
<p>Viktor is looking down at the moment. </p>
<p>There’s a piece of paper in his hand, a knot in his stomach, a dent, probably, in his other palm from how tightly he’s been holding the ring, a sense of mission in his soul, and all the words in front of him to read, but he can’t see them. </p>
<p>Viktor raises his chin. </p>
<p>His face has dried already, though he knows his voice will still be shaky, like the paper in his hand. </p>
<p>He tears it up. The sound travels like the curious looks it gets. </p>
<p>All he can see is Yuuri, anyway, and oh my god, this pure man is just squinting like he’s already read his mind: what he has to say, can’t be written, can’t be planned. It has to be another surprise. </p>
<p>Viktor smiles, slowly letting the pieces fall, throwing in this last unexpected dramatic element as always. The brown eyes glisten still a bit from tears too. He clings to them as he begins. The vow of his life and love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything fades away next to you.<br/>
At least that’s what I first wanted to say when I met you and I started to have feelings for you, and… Then I corrected myself. Because you corrected everything.<br/>
I’ve never met a man like you. And people say that all the time, you know? But truly, you know me, you know I’ve been all over the world but… not once did anything make me wish to <em>stay</em>.<br/>
And I would stay with you forever for so many things...<br/>
Your humor, my god. Maybe it’s the history we share, but no one can convince me that the stuff we laugh about for days on end does not always renew.<br/>
Your… sense of justice? You’ve shown me perspectives I tend to forget, you have fed my high horses and gently kicked me off of them, you have… you could step on my pride any day and I would thank you because you would be right, time and time again.<br/>
You console me in ways only you know. You know so well how my mind works, how I need space, but you always reach for me when I’m almost on the wrong side of being too lost… You’ve saved my life… two? Three times now, over the years? And again, I’m not kidding, not exaggerating, I would be a much more broken person i-if it wasn’t for you, and…<br/>
I’ve never been one to scare easy but I… feel safe. When I’m with you. There’s just this… warmth that doesn’t go away when I so much as think of you. I trust you in the highest sense of the word. You catch me each time I fall, even when you’re falling yourself.<br/>
You have grown so much and I’m so proud! Just… watching you take on the world with all of its hardships and still spreading kindness, I… all the gold medals, all the achievements don’t motivate me as much to be strong as you do, because I want to be there for you, with you, through it all, come what may, I hope you know… You have to know, I’ve looked up to you since the moment we first met. Well… officially and sober, anyways…<br/>
So I hope I got it right - since I’m planning to wear my heart on my sleeve, I’m also wearing something over my heart today.<br/>
Something borrowed, something, uh, new, for me, at least, ehm, something old, something blue; something so very you and true, remember that banquet? I know, stupid question... This is not a pocket kerchief, this is your necktie. I didn’t burn it, of course I didn’t. It was on your head that night, and that night you caught me even though you <em>were</em> falling, but if you jump, I jump after you a thousand times again, Katsuki Yuuri…<br/>
Katsuki Yuuri, you complete me, you correct me, I correct myself: everything is lighter and brighter standing next to you. Thank you for teaching me my L words. Thank you for believing in me unconditionally since you were twelve.<br/>
I wish to spend the rest of my life knowing you’re my partner in gay crime.<br/>
I love you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He probably should have bit his tongue a long time ago, Yuuri is crying so hard. He’s a mess, really, his beautiful, beautiful mess, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He waits a moment, at least until Yuuri can open his eyes, slowly realizing his are wet again as well. </p>
<p>Yuuri smiles wide and takes his hand - and it’s not shaking anymore, there’s nothing to fear, there’s only bliss and joy. They put their new wedding bands on for each other. There is no hurry anymore, there’s only calmness and comfort. Husband and husband share the softest of kisses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In one single movement, Christophe ditches the cassock, revealing the most stylish and even more glittery three piece, and kind of all history breaks loose after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>